Among magnetic recorders (hereinafter also referred to as “recorders” simply) such as a video tape recorder (VTR), a rotating digital audio tape (R-DAT) recorder, etc. for performing magnetic recording and magnetic reproduction, there was heretofore a magnetic recorder provided with a magnetic head for writing information onto a running magnetic tape and reading information from the magnetic tape.